Toxic
by Eiphose
Summary: Bloody Valentine Contest : Elle est à moi pour la vie, "il" me l’a dit et m’aide à faire en sorte que…. /// Je lui appartiens à jamais. /// J’aimerais qu’elle me laisse l’aimer, mais la dépendance la possède et lui est fou à lier.


Bloody Valentine one shot contest

**Cas**: _Toxic_

**avocat de la défense**: Eiphose (dite So.)  
**suspects**: Edward / Bella_  
_**responsabilité**_ : Bon alors bien sûr les persos appartiennent à SM mais tout le reste est de moi, de mon imagination plus que... je dis rien vous verrez par vous même. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'une mormonne n'aurait jamais pu écrire un truc pareil !!!!  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

* * *

Avant que vous lisiez je voudrais juste faire quelques petites dédicaces :

1/ A **Lapda**, je suis désolée (en fait pas du tout, mais c'est juste pour faire bien), mais tu verras c'était trop tentant et surtout jouissif à un point tu n'imagines même pas. Ce passage que tu reconnaitras est juste pour toi ma belle, allez comme je suis gentille je l'accompagne de plein de bisous !!!!!

2/ A **Myrtille**, t'as vu je l'ai fait, j'ai tenu parole. Cet OS est juste pour nous deux et notre vengeance !!!!!! Aprés tout elles l'ont bien mérité la team riquiqui !!!! Vive la team Anaconda !!!! Je t'adore ma belle !!

3/ A **Lily,Lili, Dri et Val** pour avoir supporté tous mes doutes. Et surtout mes nombreux mails de harcèlement !! Vous êtes mes amours !!!!

4/ Et mes Tpa's girls, je vous aime les filles !!!!!

5/ Et pour finir à Wanda à qui je fais de gros bisous, je ne suis présente comme avant, mais je pense toujours à toi !!!!!

Allez je vous laisse lire !!! RDV en bas !!

Juste une dernière chose, si vous lisez en musique sachez que j'ai écrit l'intégralité de cet OS avec une seule et même chanson - Russian Roulette de Rihanna !!!!

* * *

**Toxic**

POV Bella

Elles dansaient. Je les voyais tournoyer à travers la vitre, rouge orangées, embrassant le corps éteint de mon meilleur ami. Ce jour à jamais maudit. Ce jour où j'aurais dû être heureuse de partager la fête de l'amour avec l'homme de ma vie. Au lieu de ça, j'étais là, seule devant le deuxième homme de ma vie. Jamais plus je ne verrai son magnifique sourire, jamais plus je n'entendrai sa voix si puissante et apaisante.

Qui pouvait lui vouloir autant de mal ? Et pourquoi ? Il était tellement doux, tellement gentil. J'avais bien une vague idée. Ma raison me disait que seul lui avait pu faire un truc comme ça. Mais mon cœur ne voulait y croire. C'était impossible. Il m'aimait trop pour me faire autant de mal. Parce que, me séparer de Jasper était ce qui pouvait m'arriver de pire, après être séparée de lui. Depuis que nous étions ensemble, je ne m'imaginais plus vivre sans lui.

La police avait d'abord pensé à un suicide, mais c'était improbable. Je le connaissais que trop. Peut être était-ce là mon erreur justement. Je l'aimais. Bien sûr je ne l'aimais pas comme je l'aimais lui, mais mes sentiments étaient quand même très forts. Je n'aurais sûrement pas dû. Tout ça était de ma faute. Si seulement je n'avais pas été le voir…

Non, je ne pouvais pas penser ça. Ma raison me jouait des tours. Après ce que j'avais surpris, je me faisais des idées. Certes il avait eu un moment de psychose, un moment d'égarement, mais mon cœur était trop imprégné pour l'imaginer faire ça. Et il s'était occupé de tout. Il m'avait épaulée dans cette épreuve. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait niveau paperasserie. Jasper n'ayant pas de famille, j'avais dû tout prendre en charge. Mais j'en avais été totalement incapable. Edward avait alors pris la relève. Il m'avait soutenue, moralement et physiquement. Je n'avais jamais eu autant envie et besoin de lui et de ses caresses sur mon corps que depuis ces cinq derniers jours. Il était ma raison de vivre, mon oxygène, le sang qui coule dans mes veines.

Je revoyais le jour où la police s'était pointée chez nous pour m'annoncer qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé mort dans un hangar désaffecté, une balle dans la tête.

_Je m'étais écroulée en hurlant. Il m'avait portée sur le sofa et était retourné parler aux flics. J'avais entendu la porte se refermer et je l'avais vu devant moi, beau comme un dieu, comme toujours. Il m'avait sourit, avait pris mon visage dans ses mains et effleuré mes lèvres avec les siennes. _

_« Je suis désolé mon amour. Je sais combien tu tenais à lui, mais je suis là, moi. Je serai toujours là mon ange. »_

_Ses quelques mots avaient réussi à me réconforter. Et une envie subite m'avait prise. Je m'étais assise à califourchon sur lui._

_« Fais-moi l'amour Edward, je t'en prie montre-moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais, toi. »_

_Il avait alors attrapé mes lèvres et avait possédé ma bouche comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Nos langues se mêlaient dans des mouvements à la fois durs et sensuels. Ses doigts s'étaient faits puissants et parcouraient mon corps de façon exaltée. C'était sa façon de me montrer qu'il ne m'abandonnerait jamais et j'aimais ça. _

_En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire je m'étais retrouvée nue, allongée sur le sol du salon, lui au dessus de moi, léchant ma poitrine. Des salves de frissons me parcouraient, sa langue jouait avec mes pointes durcies pour lui, passant de l'une à l'autre, traçant des sillons incandescents entre elles. Ses mains bloquaient mes bras le long de mon corps, même des menottes ne m'auraient pas maintenue aussi fermement. Et mon plaisir n'en était que plus ardent._

_Mes gémissements résonnaient dans la pièce et je n'avais plus qu'une envie : qu'il me prenne, qu'il soit en moi, que nous ne fassions plus qu'un._

_« Edward, j'ai besoin de toi. Je te veux. Prends-moi. Je t'en prie.»_

_« Patience mon amour, laisse-moi te sentir, te savourer ; laisse-moi profiter de ton corps avant. Nous avons tout notre temps, plus rien ne pourra venir nous gâcher, toi et moi, pour toujours seulement toi et moi.»_

_Je pensais avoir atteint le summum de mon excitation, mais non, mon intimité se réveilla plus encore à ses paroles et je le vis sourire. Une de ses mains m'avait lâchée pour aller caresser ma féminité. Il délaissa mes seins et s'approcha de mon oreille._

_« Tu aimes quand je te dis que tu es à moi, n'est-ce pas Bella ? »_

_Rien d'autre qu'un gémissement ne put franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. J'attrapais alors sa chevelure de ma main libre et le forçait à revenir sur mes lèvres. Je mis toute la passion qu'il m'était possible de mettre dans ce baiser. C'est lui qui gémit alors dans ma bouche._

_Je décidais qu'il était temps pour lui de se retrouver nu également. J'avais l'appétence de le voir dans le plus simple appareil. Je voulais à mon tour profiter de son corps, de sa parfaite musculature, de son sexe si majestueux dressé rien que pour moi. _

_Je commençais alors à défaire sa chemise mais il me repoussa et l'arracha de lui-même, faisant sauter les boutons. Sa hâte me fit sourire et je vis passer le trouble dans son regard.. Il se mit à genoux pour déboutonner son jean, je voulu l'y aider en me relevant moi-même, mais il m'interdit de remuer et le fit seul. Sa façon de m'empêcher de bouger, le trouble dans ses yeux, le désir qui le consumait ne faisait qu'accroître mon désir de lui. J'aimais le sentir perdre le contrôle des convenances et le voir devenir bestial. _

_Une fois totalement nu, il se rallongea sur moi et avec un de ses genoux, il écarta mes jambes. Je n'avais jamais été aussi excitée qu'en ce jour._

_Ses yeux se fixèrent dans les miens et d'un coup de rein habile il était entièrement en moi. Il commença alors des va et vient puissants, sortant entièrement pour mieux me reprendre, me pénétrer à nouveau. Sa langue avait repris ses jeux sur mon buste, ses mains cramponnant mes hanches pour mieux me tirer vers lui, pour mieux me posséder. Les miennes parcouraient ses muscles dorsaux si puissants, redescendant vers ses fesses si dures et rondes, les agrippant afin de le pousser encore plus profondément en moi. _

_Puis il nicha son visage dans le creux de mon cou et chuchota :_

_« Tu m'appartiens maintenant. »_

_Je sentis alors mon intimité se contracter autour de lui et la boule de feu qui était restée dans mon bas ventre depuis le début explosa en millions de petites étincelles qui parcoururent mon corps. En même temps que moi, il libéra son orgasme et se déversa en plusieurs jets, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Ses lèvres délicatement posées sur les miennes._

J'avais honte.

J'étais là, plantée devant les flammes,à les regarder lécher sa dépouille et je pensais à quoi ? Au jour où j'avais appris sa mort et où la peine m'avait parcourut seulement le temps de me dire qu'il allait me manquer. Il avait suffit qu'Edward me parle et me regarde pour que tout l'amour que j'avais pour mon ami s'envole.

Une folle envie de rejoindre Edward, qui signait des papiers, me prit. Je voulais sentir ses mains sur moi. Je voulais qu'il me fasse oublier la douleur qui me parcourait malgré tout, de la perte de mon ami.

Je déshonorais son amitié. Les larmes me prirent. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort quand il me disait qu'Edward était nocif. Mais il ne l'était pas pour moi. Il l'était pour mes relations, mes amis, mais j'aimais ça. Et même si au fond de moi, ma conscience me disait qu'il y avait une infime chance pour qu'il soit responsable de la mort de Jasper, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Il avait trop d'emprise sur moi et inversement. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire autant souffrir. Mais le problème était-il bien réel ? Souffrais-je vraiment de la mort de mon meilleur ami ?

**Flash back**

Quelques jours plus tôt

J'étais sortie du boulot plus tôt que d'habitude, avec l'idée de faire une surprise à Edward. J'avais décidé de l'emmener diner au restaurant ce soir. C'était toujours lui qui me gâtait, tous les jours ou presque il m'offrait quelque chose. Au début de notre relation ça me mettait mal à l'aise, mais maintenant, je comprenais son besoin de le faire. Il avait ce besoin absolu de me montrer qu'il m'aimait.

Ce soir je prenais donc les rênes en main. Je lui montrerai combien moi aussi je tiens à lui, combien son amour est réciproque. Il en doutait tellement. Il avait continuellement besoin d'être rassuré et quelque part j'étais accro à sa possessivité.

La plus grande peur d'Edward était que je ne l'aime plus. S'il savait à quel point j'étais folle de lui. Il était parfait, gentil, un amant hors pair et depuis que j'étais avec lui, je ne me voyais avec personne d'autre. Certes par moment il était étouffant, c'était bizarre parce que c'était toujours lorsque nous avions de la compagnie. Dans ces moments il fallait constamment qu'il montre que nous étions ensemble, comme s'il me mettait une laisse, comme s'il marquait sa propriété.

Mais j'aimais ça. J'aimais me dire que j'étais tout pour quelqu'un. Enfin surtout pour lui. Jazz, mon meilleur ami le trouvait étrange et ne l'appréciait que pour me rendre heureuse, il me disait que son comportement n'était pas vraiment normal. Qu'on pouvait être jaloux et possessif, mais que pour Edward il y avait quelque chose de malsain.

Pour moi, Edward m'aimait tout simplement.

J'avais réservé pour 21 heures, ce qui nous laissait quatre heures avant de nous y rendre. Et j'avais bien une idée de comment passer ces quatre heures en compagnie de mon amant.

J'arrivais à l'appartement pensant y trouver Edward mais personne. Pas de bruit venant du salon, ni de la cuisine. C'était étrange, parce qu'Edward travaillait de chez nous et mettait toujours un fond sonore pour l'aider à se concentrer. Il disait que la musique lui permettait de se sentir seul. De ne plus entendre son esprit soit disant en perpétuelle réflexion.

Il avait dû sortir. Après tout il ne savait pas que j'avais prévu de rentrer plus tôt. Un sourire parcourut mon visage, cela me laisserait du temps pour prendre ma douche et revêtir la tenue qui le faisait devenir fou.

Je me dirigeais donc vers notre chambre, quand j'entendis comme des halètements.

Je me figeais de stupéfaction. Mon esprit devait me jouer des tours. J'avais sûrement imaginé ce souffle.

C'était évident. Il ne pouvait pas me tromper. J'étais plus que tout pour lui, il me le disait assez souvent. Mais une autre suffocation se fit entendre. Je sentis mon corps se raidir et mon cœur se briser.

Prise par la colère, je décidais d'en avoir le cœur net. Je déposais doucement ma main tremblante sur la poignée de la porte et l'entrouvrit.

Oh putain !!!! Merci mon dieu !!!!

Seul. Il était seul. Comment avais-je pu imaginer qu'il en serait autrement. Il était seul, mais avait un comportement pour le moins étrange. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Il était nu sur notre lit, allongé dans un amas de vêtements. Mes vêtements.

Il se roulait dedans, les soulevant, les laissant tomber sur lui, sentait mes sous-vêtements, enfouissant son visage dans mes shorty et inspirant profondément. Il murmurait des choses inaudibles et incompréhensibles.

Son visage me surpris. Il était beau, non il était magnifique. Il transpirait l'amour, le bonheur. Son sourire en coin qui m'avait fait craquer à notre première rencontre m'envouta. Les seules fois où je l'avais vu aussi épanoui était lors de ses orgasmes. Rien que d'y penser, je sentis mon bas-ventre se réchauffer.

Mon premier ressenti quand j'avais ouvert la porte, à savoir la peur, avait fait place à l'envie. Mes yeux avaient accroché sa main droite qui se dirigeait vers son sexe tendu et dur et toutes mes barrières s'étaient alors affaissées. Toute la frayeur éprouvée s'était envolée. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, le rejoindre et m'empaler sur lui. Mais l'excitation de le voir à son insu, de jouer les voyeuses était plus enivrante, beaucoup plus troublante.

Je décidais donc de profiter de la vue. De le regarder se donner du plaisir.

Il marmonnait toujours et respirait difficilement. Je réussis quand même à distinguer mon prénom. Il se donnait du plaisir en pensant à moi, en me sentant. Le voir faire m'excita encore plus. Mon intimité s'humidifia et mes jambes lâchèrent. Je dû m'asseoir sur la console posée à l'entrée de la chambre. Et dire que j'avais cru qu'il me trompait. J'eu honte d'avoir pensé ça.

Je parcourais du regard son corps musclé, nu, totalement offert. Ma main commença alors un lent chemin de mon cou vers ma poitrine, s'arrêtant sur mes pointes durcies par le plaisir, me faisant gémir. Me caresser en même temps que lui apaiserait peut être le feu qui me consumait en l'observant.

Je continuais de descendre ma main vers ma féminité et passait la barrière de mes vêtements. J'étais déjà trempée. Edward aurait apprécié, il aimait quand j'étais prête pour lui sans qu'il n'ait besoin de me toucher. Et il savait y faire. Un seul de ses regards ou de ses sourires pouvait me faire mouiller et quant à sa voix… Il suffisait qu'il vienne chuchoter à mon oreille et il pouvait me prendre sans préliminaires. Son timbre, ses vibrations, tout était orgasmique quand il susurrait.

Tandis que je caressais mes lèvres intimes et mon clitoris, je le regardais faire des allers retours sur son sexe. J'étais absolument fascinée. Il paraissait en transe. Son torse parfait se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et un frisson de plaisir me parcourut. Son exaltation le rendait magnifiquement sexy et sensuel. Je l'imaginais à la place de mes doigts. Je me représentais sa langue parcourant mon sexe, ses lèvres aspirant mon clito, ses dents le mordillant. Un frisson de bien être me traversa et je sentis une goutte de sueur descendre entre mes seins.

Je continuais de l'observer tout en me caressant. Me figurant que les mains de mon homme étaient sur moi, j'avais fait glisser un de mes doigts en moi, me procurant des sensations divines, tandis que de l'autre main je jouais avec ma poitrine tendue.

Mes yeux, à moitié clos par le désir, s'étaient portés sur sa main qui accélérait les mouvements sur sa virilité, son pouce jouant sur son gland. A ce moment là, je ne désirais qu'une seule chose : l'avoir dans ma bouche.

Je voulais sentir la douceur de sa peau, son goût si particulier qui m'envoyait directement au paradis. Recevoir sa jouissance sur ma langue était céleste. Mais le voir se masturber en pensant à moi et dans mes vêtements, valait bien le plaisir qu'il me donnait lorsqu'il était en moi. En plus la soirée ne faisait que commencer et je comptais bien en profiter et me rattraper plus tard.

Je me reconcentrais sur lui et le vis se cambrer dans un dernier sursaut. Il se mit à prier et hurler mon prénom. Au même moment, mes doigts m'offrirent de le rejoindre dans son orgasme. Mais je dus me retenir de crier mon plaisir, voulant encore profiter de regarder sa beauté à son insu.

Me remettant de ce moment de plaisir, je repris mes esprits et continuais de l'épier. J'aimais ce côté voyeur. Je crois que savoir qu'il ne m'avait pas vu avait décuplé mon plaisir.

POV Edward

Bella. Ma muse. Mon ange. Ma moitié. Mon tout.

Rien que de penser à elle, son corps nu contre le mien, mon sexe se gonfle.

Je viens pourtant de prendre mon pied comme jamais.

Enfin pas comme quand elle est là en chair et en os, mais …

S'allonger dans ses vêtements était divin.

La sentir dans ses sous-vêtements m'a presque fait jouir.

Me caresser avec cette partie d'elle est juste merveilleux.

_Il_ me l'avait dit.

_Il_ m'avait dit que même quand elle n'était pas là, il existait d'autres façons de la posséder. De la faire mienne. D'être à elle. D'être nous, tout simplement.

Je ne regrette pas de _l_'avoir écouté.

C'est comme si je l'avais sentie partout sur moi. En moi. Autour de moi.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle était là avec moi et que nous partagions ce moment d'intimité.

_Elle peut être encore plus à toi Edward. _

_Plus proche de toi._

_Elle peut être toi, en toi._

_Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour ça._

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'ai pas vue entrer dans la chambre.

Debout devant le miroir, elle se regarde.

Se tourne d'un côté et de l'autre. Passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

La descend le long de sa poitrine, se mord la lèvre.

Ses yeux sont noirs de désirs.

Son souffle légèrement erratique.

Ses longues jambes sont nues.

Leur galbe appelle mes mains, mes lèvres.

Mon sexe se fait de plus en plus douloureux.

Je pose ma main dessus, histoire de me soulager. Ça me fait du bien.

Bella fait de même. J'aime quand elle se touche devant moi.

J'aime la regarder se donner du plaisir.

Sa main est sur son intimité. Elle pousse un gémissement.

Je veux m'approcher d'elle, mais elle me fait signe de rester où je suis.

Elle a revêtu une petite jupe en jean qui ne cache pas grand-chose de sa féminité, pour mon plus grand bonheur et un top qui moule la perfection de son buste.

Je peux voir sa poitrine tendue vers moi. Ses tétons durcis par le désir.

Ses seins appellent mes lèvres, ma langue, ma bouche.

Je m'avance.

Elle arrête mon élan.

_« Edward ? Tu me trouves jolie ? »_

« Jolie ?

Tu es plus que ça mon amour, tu es merveilleusement divine, dire que tu es jolie serait une hérésie. Bella tu es parfaite.

Ton corps est parfait.

Regarde. Regarde-toi.

Admire-toi comme je t'admire.

Vois dans mes yeux Bella. Vois dans mon cœur. »

Elle se retourne vers le miroir et me fait un sourire en coin.

Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Encore.

Ces manies me font penser à quelque chose, à quelqu'un.

Elles me fascinent. Elle me fascine.

Elle m'émeut.

Je crèverais pour elle. Avec elle. Sans elle.

Elle se pince l'arrête du nez et rougit lorsqu'elle me voit debout, le sexe en érection.

Ma main essayant de me soulager.

« Ne rougit pas mon amour.

Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de me faire réagir ainsi.

Je t'appartiens et je suis fier de te montrer ce que tu me fais ressentir.

Je suis fier de te dire qu'il n'y a que toi qui me fais ça.

Il n'y aura toujours que toi.

Toi et moi.

Personne d'autre. »

Elle se retourne vers le miroir.

Se mord la lèvre, si fort qu'une goutte de sang perle.

J'ai envie de la lécher.

Son sang m'attire. Je le veux.

Je passe ma langue sur ma lèvre pour lui montrer que j'ai besoin de la goûter.

Elle me sourit.

Je sens la saveur du sang dans ma bouche.

Divin.

Et puis j'ai peur. Je veux savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir. C'est une nécessité. C'est vital.

Je me lance.

« Bella je dois te demander quelque chose ? Il faut que je sache. _Il_ veut savoir _lui_ aussi. Tu sais, _il_ a de grands projets pour nous deux. »

_« Hum. »_

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes au point d'être prête à mourir pour moi ? Avec moi ? Sans moi ? »

J'attends.

Pas de réponse.

J'ai peur. _Il _essaye de me rassurer.

Un bruit venant de l'extérieur de la chambre me fait sursauter et je me tourne en direction de la porte.

Je la vois. Là. Effrayée.

Bella ? Peur ?

Son visage est blanc. Ses yeux noirs de peur. Son corps tremble.

Elle est figée.

Je ne comprends plus rien.

J'avance d'un pas vers elle.

Lui sourit.

Lui montre combien je l'aime.

Elle me tourne le dos et court.

Je l'appelle. J'hurle son prénom.

Je l'entends étouffer un sanglot et hurler.

Son cri est terrifiant.

Elle me fait peur.

Non elle ne peut pas s'en aller.

J'ai besoin d'elle.

Elle a besoin de moi.

Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre.

_Il_ me dit de la suivre.

Je dois la rattraper.

Je suis sûr qu'elle va le rejoindre.

Lui qui veut me la voler.

_Il_ me dit qu'il va la garder près de lui pour toujours.

Que je dois le mettre hors jeu.

Je suis sûr qu'il va en profiter pour me discréditer.

Il va lui dire qu'il l'aime et qu'elle doit me quitter.

Que je suis néfaste à son bonheur.

Que je ne peux que lui apporter du malheur.

Que je suis fou.

Et oui je le suis. Je suis fou d'elle.

Il est juste jaloux. Il n'a pas réussi à l'avoir. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant.

J'ai confiance en elle. Mais lui, il ne m'aime pas.

Il ne m'a jamais aimé.

Il a bien déjà essayé de nous séparer.

Mais il n'a pas pu. J'ai gardé la main mise sur elle. Pour son plus grand désespoir, à lui.

Ce jour là, je jubilais. Lui me maudissait.

S'il savait la nuit qu'on a passée après ça…

Le voir défait, m'avait mis dans un état d'excitation extrême.

Même _lui_ n'en revenait pas. Six fois. Je l'avais prise six fois cette nuit là.

Rien que d'y penser je redevenais dur.

Je dois me calmer et aller la chercher.

Elle est à moi et je la ramènerai avec moi.

Je l'aurai.

POV Bella

Je m'enfuis en courant. Je devais m'éloigner de lui. Il…il…je ne trouvais même pas les mots. C'était quoi ça ?

Je criais, j'hurlais. Je n'avais rien compris à ce qui venait de se dérouler devant mes yeux. Il fallait que je voie Jazz.

Et pourtant quel plaisir immense il venait de me donner. Le voir ainsi offert m'avait excitée au plus haut point. C'est après que…

Je ne sais pas comment mais j'étais arrivée chez Jasper. Je tapais contre sa porte. Pourvu qu'il soit là. Je devais le voir. J'avais besoin de lui. Besoin de parler.

Complètement épuisée et en pleurs, je me laissais tomber devant sa porte continuant de la marteler. Je l'appelais, j'hurlais pour qu'il m'ouvre.

Enfin, j'entendis la clé dans la serrure et respirais profondément.

« Bella ? Mon ange qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il me prit dans ses bras et me transporta dans son canapé. Je n'arrivais plus à parler. Les sanglots étaient trop forts, ma peine trop profonde. Et surtout je regrettais. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. J'aurais dû écouter ce que mon homme avait à me dire. J'aurais dû le laisser s'expliquer. Je l'aimais et tout ce que j'avais fait c'était de fuir chez mon meilleur ami. J'étais horrible. Je ne méritais pas son amour pour moi.

Jasper me laissa pleurer, me serrant contre son corps, caressant mes cheveux. Son toucher me rassurait, mais déclenchait une certaine gêne en moi. J'avais l'intime conviction de trahir Edward. Pourtant je savais au fond de moi, que je ne faisais rien de mal. Il n'y avait aucune confusion entre mes sentiments, certes très profond, pour Jasper et l'addiction que j'avais pour mon homme. Sans mon meilleur ami, ma vie continuait, sans Edward, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Un fantôme.

Une fois apaisée, je proposais à Jazz de venir se balader avec moi. J'avais besoin d'air, besoin de sortir de chez lui. C'était viscéral. Me retrouver ici, avec lui, dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression de tromper Edward.

Il accepta.

POV Edward

J'étais remonté à l'appart.

M'étais changé.

J'irai la chercher et je la ramènerai avec moi.

Chez nous.

Ensuite, je lui ferai l'amour.

Je la ferai mienne. Je lui montrerai que c'est elle et moi et pas elle et lui.

J'arrivais devant chez lui.

Oh putain.

Elle est là, avec lui. Il lui tient la main ce chien.

Elle sourit.

Ils vont en direction du parc.

Faut que je les suive. Faut que je sache ce qu'il lui veut.

Et pourquoi il la tient comme ça.

Pourquoi elle se laisse faire ?

Elle a dû lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas lui tenir la main.

Mais je le connais.

Il a dû lui faire son sourire enjôleur qui me fait gerber.

J'en suis sûr, j'y mettrais ma main à couper qu'il la force.

Et bien sûr pour pas le blesser, elle a accepté.

Ça ne peut être que ça.

_« Tu en es sûr ? »_

Evidemment, pourquoi douterais-je ?

C'est lui qui veut me la prendre, me l'enlever.

Jamais elle ne me quittera.

Jamais.

Elle se retourne vers moi.

Elle ne m'a pas vu.

Elle est belle.

Je la veux. Elle est à moi.

J'ai besoin d'elle, besoin qu'elle me touche.

Je me rapproche d'eux discrètement.

Faut que j'entende ce qu'il lui dit.

Au cas où.

Elle rigole.

Pourquoi ?

Qu'est ce qu'il a de drôle ?

Je suis sûr qu'il me dénigre, qu'il lui dit de me laisser tomber.

« - Arrêtes Jazz, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça.

- Pourtant tu pleures plus Bells et les chatouilles ça t'as toujours remonté le moral.

- Je sais j'ai toujours pu compter sur toi. Mais…Attends, asseyons-nous faut que je l'appelle.

- Bells…

- Non attend, je dois l'appeler, je dois lui parler, faut que je l'entende. Sa voix…, il.. me…manque, j'aurais…pas…, je m'en veux. »

Attend, je rêve là.

Il a ses mains sur elle. Sur ses côtes.

Il va crever. De quel droit il pose ses sales pattes sur **MA **femme.

Merde mon portable ?

Je l'ai pas pris.

J'y vais.

Je vais la chercher et lui foutre mon poing dans la tronche à son soit disant meilleur ami.

_« Non écoute ce qu'elle dit, écoute les parler, tu vas apprendre des choses. Et après tu te débarrasseras de lui. Mais patiente Edward, on a besoin de savoir. »_

« - Il répond pas Jazz, j'ai peur. Et si je l'avais perdu. S'il me quittait ?

- Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire Bells mon ange, mais ce mec est toxique. Bella il ne te mérite pas. Il te détruit et toi tu vois rien. Regarde, regarde ce qu'il te fait. »

Putain le rat.

De quel droit il dit ça à mon cœur.

Il va crever pour l'avoir appelé « mon ange ».

« - Non Jazz, c'est pas vrai. Tu le connais pas. Pourquoi t'as jamais essayé d'être ami avec lui ? Pour moi, tu pourrais essayer de le faire. Il t'aime bien lui tu sais.

- Bella arrête il peut pas me voir.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il ne me dit jamais de mal sur toi et toi t'es toujours en train de me dire de me méfier de lui.

- Bells, qui est arrivée en pleurant et complètement perdue chez moi tout à l'heure ? Alors ne me dit pas que je dois l'aimer s'il te plait. Il te fait du mal. Je le sais. Tu as changé depuis que tu es avec lui. Tu n'es plus la même Bells. Tu as perdu cette petite flamme qui brillait en toi. Tu es devenue lunatique. Un jour tu ris, un jour tu pleures. Tu t'es ternie Bella. Et tout ça c'est de sa faute. Tu es complètement accro à lui. Tu serais une junkie que tu serais pas pire. Il est nocif, ma chérie. Il va te détruire si tu ne le quittes pas. Et ça, ça me rend malade. »

Je vais me le faire, je vais me le faire.

Je peux pas en supporter plus.

Comment il peut dire un truc aussi débile que ça.

Bella n'a jamais été plus heureuse que depuis que je l'ai.

Elle rayonne de bonheur.

Bon ok tout à l'heure y a eu un raté mais elle ne m'a pas laissé lui parler.

Je lui aurais expliqué et jamais elle serait venue le voir.

POV Bella

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais pu s'entendre. Edward essayait, pour moi certes, mais sans bonne volonté de la part de Jazz rien n'était possible. Je savais donc lequel m'aimait réellement. Et Jazz avait beau être mon meilleur ami, ça ne l'autorisait pas à parler de mon amour de cette façon.

- Jasper s'il te plait, je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça. Je vais bien. Il me fait du bien. Certainement plus que tu ne m'en a jamais fait. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi et je regrette d'être venue te voir si c'est pour t'entendre me dire ça.

Je vis son regard se ternir et regrettais immédiatement mes paroles. Mais c'était trop tard.

- Bella ne le prends pas comme ça. Je… je… je ne veux que ton bien. Et toi j'ai l'impression que tu ne vois rien. Tu es aveuglée par tes sentiments, tu es devenue un pantin Bells, il fait de toi ce qu'il veut. Il est mauvais et je voudrais tellement que tu ouvres les yeux sur ce qu'il est réellement.

- Arrête Jazz, je t'en prie ça suffit. Tu ne comprends pas, sans lui je suis rien, je suis perdue. Sans lui je serais comme un magazine people sans scoop, je serais juste une image à regarder, je serais sans intérêt. Alors arrête, s'il te plait, je ne supporte plus que tu me dises ça de lui. Tu me fais du mal Jazz, tu comprends ? Jamais je n'aurais dû venir. Jamais.

Les sanglots m'avaient rattrapée. Je n'aimais pas me disputer avec Jasper, mais ses paroles devenaient insupportables et insurmontables. Je le détestais de me dire des choses comme ça.

Je décidais de me lever et de rentrer retrouver Edward, mais il m'en empêcha, il m'attrapa par le bras et sans que je m'y attende ses lèvres étaient posées sur les miennes, ses doigts sur mes joues balayant mes larmes. La surprise fut telle, que je restais paralysée une seconde, mais l'image d'Edward apparût devant mes yeux et je le repoussais, le giflant.

- Non mais ça va pas Jazz, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Désolée Bella, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Pardonne-moi.

- Te pardonner ? Non mais tu plaisantes. Tu essayes de me séparer d'Edward, tu le dénigres, tu dis qu'il me rend malheureuse alors que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse depuis qu'il est dans ma vie, tu dis qu'il me fait du mal alors qu'il ne me fait que du bien et tu voudrais que je te pardonne ? Et le pire de tout, tu essayes de m'embrasser. C'est toi qui es fou Jazz. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

J'étais vraiment en colère après lui. Comment pouvait-il me faire subir ça.

Il s'approcha de moi et voulu me prendre dans ses bras. Je le repoussais, me dégageant de son étreinte. Je ne voulais même plus qu'il me touche. Ni qu'il me parle.

- Bells s'il te plait, je…

- Tais-toi Jazz, je ne veux plus t'entendre, je ne veux plus que tu me parles, je ne veux plus que tu me dises du mal d'Edward. Il est tout pour moi, tu comprends ? Tout. Tu as beau être mon meilleur ami, je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne, le quart de ce que je ressens pour lui. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Je déteste ça Jazz, je déteste quand tu me dis des choses comme ça.

- Bella calme-toi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tu sais tu comptes plus que tu ne le crois pour moi.

- Arrête Jazz, je t'en prie tais-toi. Tu es mon ami. C'est tout. Et ça restera comme ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir te voir. Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs. Je ne t'aime pas Jazz. Enfin pas comme ça. Je pensais juste que tu… non laisse tomber, je suis déçue. Je ne voulais pas avoir à choisir entre lui et toi, mais je crois que je vais devoir le faire. Et malheureusement ce sera lui, Jazz. Si tu ne fais pas plus d'effort, on ne se verra plus.

- Bella s'il te plait non !!! Je t'en prie.

Il me suppliait et avait les larmes aux yeux. C'est la première fois que je voyais mon ami aussi triste et affligé. Je m'en voulais de lui dire tout ça, mais je ne supportais plus son comportement. Il considérait que je lui appartenais, mais il se trompait. Certes on se connaissait depuis toujours mais ça ne lui donnait pas tous les droits.

- Bells ?

Son regard de chien battu et sa voix de petit garçon me firent rendre les armes.

- Tu promets que plus jamais tu ne me diras du mal d'Edward ? Tu promets que plus jamais tu n'essayeras de m'embrasser ? Tu promets d'essayer de t'entendre avec lui ?

- Je te promets tout ce que tu voudras Bella, je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie.

Je passais ma main sur sa joue.

- C'est bon Jazz, je te pardonne, mais ne refais plus jamais ça.

- Promis Bella, plus jamais.

- Allez viens rentrons, je dois aller retrouver Edward.

2 jours plus tard

POV Edward

Comment ce chien avait-il pu oser poser ses lèvres sur la femme de ma vie ?

Sur mon ange, mon amour.

Comment avait-il pu oser ne serait-ce que la regarder avec cette lueur si incandescente dans les yeux ?

Elle était à moi. A moi.

Elle avait eu peur de moi et était allée le rejoindre, lui, cet enfoiré.

J'avais bien vu qu'elle avait essayé de le repousser. Elle m'aimait et ne pouvait donc pas me faire ça.

Même sa peur ne pouvait surpasser l'amour qu'elle me portait.

J'avais tout observé, tout vu. C'est lui qui l'avait embrassée. Il l'avait forcée.

Même _lui_ me l'avait dit. _Il_ m'avait prévenu que c'était un traitre.

Qu'il la voulait pour lui.

Qu'il voulait me l'enlever.

Mais j'avais eu confiance en elle. En son jugement.

Elle me l'avait présenté comme son meilleur ami. Je l'avais crue. Parce qu'elle était mon idole, ma muse.

Et ses paroles, ses mots…

Il avait essayé de lui dire à quel point j'étais dangereux.

Il lui avait dit ce que je redoutais.

Il avait essayé de l'éloigner de moi. Il lui avait dit que j'étais maléfique.

J'en aurais presque ri sur le moment.

Comment pouvait-il penser que je ferais du mal à ma déesse.

Tout ce que je voulais moi, c'était elle. Son bonheur avec moi. Notre bonheur ensemble.

Elle était à moi. Mienne.

Est-ce qu'on fait du mal aux siens ?

Il est fou.

Mais elle avait refusé. Elle disait qu'elle ne pouvait être séparée de moi.

Qu'elle avait besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin d'elle.

Qu'elle avait eu peur pour rien.

Qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris.

Qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû venir le voir.

A ces mots une vague de plaisir me traversa.

Je la reconnaissais bien là.

Pourtant elle m'avait fait peur.

J'avais cru la perdre.

J'avais essayé de lui crier, j'avais hurlé alors qu'elle courait.

Je lui avais dit que jamais je ne lui ferais de mal.

Qu'elle se trompait.

Qu'elle ne devait pas me quitter.

Qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

Que c'était elle et moi à jamais. A jamais.

Et voilà où j'en étais maintenant.

Mais _il_ m'avait donné sa bénédiction. _Il_ m'avait dit que je serai expié de mes fautes. Parce qu'elles étaient ses ordres et par conséquent ce n'était plus des fautes

Dans ce hangar. Sombre. Seulement éclairé par cette lampe rouge clignotante.

De l'autre côté de la table, ce sale traitre.

La tête penchée en arrière, un filet coulant le long de sa joue, la main se balançant dans le vide, le revolver sur le sol. Fumant.

Une balle. J'avais mis une balle dans le barillet.

Et lui, pas de chance, il était tombé dessus, direct.

J'esquissais un sourire.

Jamais plus, il ne regarderait ma Bella. Il ne la touchera plus non plus.

Je lui avais dit qu'elle m'appartenait. Il n'avait pas voulu m'écouter. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne croit pas Edward Cullen.

Un rire mesquin me sortit de ma torpeur. Je regardais autour de moi.

Personne. Enfin personne de vivant.

Le rire s'était arrêté.

J'allumais une clope et le regardait.

Il était beau. Apaisé. Et surtout mort.

J'avais posé le flingue devant lui.

Il pleurait. Comme une lopette. Ça ne me surprenait pas.

Il l'appelait. Ma déesse. Comme si elle pouvait être là avec lui.

Bon ok, j'étais là donc elle aurait pu m'accompagner. Mais de toute façon, ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Elle m'aurait forcément soutenu. N'était-elle pas ma femme ? Une femme se doit de soutenir son homme.

Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait acquiescé. Elle aurait chargé l'arme elle-même.

Et puis il s'était mis à prier.

En y repensant, j'en pleurerais presque tellement c'était drôle. Il _l'_avait imploré. S'il avait su que c'était _lui_ qui me disait de le faire.

Oui vraiment drôle.

Ses yeux débordant de larmes me questionnaient.

Il essayait de parler, mais il suffoquait. J'avais bien compris quand même. Une phrase ou deux.

_« Pourquoi Edward ? Pense à elle, elle ne te pardonnera jamais. Edward, s'il te plait. »_

Mais justement. Ca me plaisait de le voir comme ça.

Et puis je lui avais expliqué la règle du jeu.

Cinq chambres dans le barillet. Une pleine. Quatre chances de paradis. Une chance d'enfer.

Et ce con… du premier coup…

Je lui avais dit :

_« Tu tires un coup. Si c'est bon, t'es libre, si non, ben j'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer la suite. »_

Il m'avait supplié.

_« Edwaaaaaard, je t'en prie… »_

Il ne bougeait toujours pas et continuait de pleurer comme une chochotte.

J'avais alors attrapé sa main et mis le revolver dedans.

_« Tu tournes le barillet ou tu veux que je le fasse pour toi ? »_

Je lui parlais d'une voix calme et souriante. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Elle m'avait dit d'essayer de l'aimer. J'essayais. J'avais presque pitié de lui.

Je voyais bien qu'il tremblait et qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire tout seul. C'est pour ça que je lui proposais mon aide. Et avec le sourire, en plus.

Elle aurait été fière de moi si elle m'avait vu.

Puis du fond de sa gorge un _« je le fais » _était sorti péniblement.

J'avais alors vu sa main gauche s'approcher en tremblant et faire tourner le barillet.

Ses sanglots m'avaient empêché d'entendre le doux son du cylindre.

Puis il l'avait posé sur la table, le poussant vers moi.

_« Tssss, tssss, garde-le, c'est ton tour là. Allez arrête de pleurer, c'est qu'un jeu non ? Et puis une balle pour 4 chambres vides ça te laisse de l'espoir quand même. »_

_« Edward je t'en prie, ça va la tuer quand elle saura. Comment tu feras sans elle. Réfléchis. Je t'en prie Edward. »_

_« Oh Jasper arrête de pleurnicher, tu m'agaces là. J'essaie d'être sympa, je te donne 4 chances sur 5 de t'en sortir, d'être libre et toi tu me parles d'elle. T'as rien compris. Tu devrais même pas penser à elle là. Elle est à moi, tu comprends ? A moi !!! Alors avant que je m'énerve, tu vas reprendre ce revolver dans ta main, l'approcher de ta tempe et tu tires. Et après c'est fini et on sort de là. Enfin peut être. »_

Au cas où, j'avais un autre plan quand même.

Je lui souris et croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine.

J'attendais qu'il se décide. Et enfin il le reprit.

Il le mit lentement contre sa tempe.

Ses lèvres bougeaient, murmuraient.

Mais je ne voyais plus qu'elle et moi plus tard.

J'avais hâte qu'il en finisse et que je puisse la retrouver.

Il m'exaspérait à faire durer le plaisir là. A croire qu'il aimait me torturer.

Et dire que moi j'essayais d'être sympathique avec lui. Pour elle.

Je pouvais tout faire pour elle. J'étais son pantin. Elle pouvait tout me demander et je m'exécutais.

La détonation me sortit de ma rêverie.

Enfin.

Une balle.

Le con.

Il était temps que je la rejoigne.

Je me levais.

M'approchais de lui.

Détachais les liens qui maintenaient ses jambes aux barreaux de la chaise.

Dénouais le foulard qui raccordait son cou au tuyau situé derrière lui.

Je le regardais une dernière fois.

Pris ma clope, la lui mis entre les lèvres. Passais mon doigt le long de sa joue pour y recueillir une goutte de sang.

Portais mon doigt à mes lèvres et le goûtais.

_« Merci de faire ça pour moi. »_ me dit-_il_.

Je m'éloignais.

Mon téléphone sonna.

- Edward t'es où ? J'ai envie de toi. Tu rentres bientôt ? Tu sais que je me sens pas bien quand t'es pas là.

- J'arrive mon amour. Je suis là dans dix minutes. Attends-moi.

**Fin du Flash back**

POV Bella

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je levais mon visage et vit un homme d'un certain âge se pencher vers mon oreille.

- Mademoiselle ça va aller ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, j'entendis la voix de mon amour crier.

- Lâchez-là !!! Je m'occupe d'elle.

- Par…pardon Monsieur, je voulais juste aider. Je vous laisse.

- C'est ça oui, laissez-nous. Et ne vous avisez pas de la toucher une seconde fois.

Je courrais me réfugier dans les bras d'Edward. J'éclatais en sanglots.

- Serre-moi Edward, plus fort. Je…je

- Bella je suis là, je ne te laisse pas promis.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son torse, je voulais me fondre en lui et son odeur m'apaisait. Je restais un moment comme ça. En fait jusqu'à ce qu'on m'amène les cendres de Jasper dans l'urne que j'avais dû choisir.

Je me sentis étrangement heureuse à ce moment là. Je m'imaginais mes deux hommes réunis. Plus de disputes, plus de mots horribles. Jasper pourrait enfin voir qu'Edward me rendait heureuse. Il serait aux premières loges.

Oui, j'étais définitivement heureuse en ce 14 février. Et la soirée que j'avais prévue pour nous, allais être magique. La meilleure Saint Valentin de ma vie.

Je demandais à Edward de me ramener chez nous. Un sourire fendit mon visage et nous partîmes tous les trois. Le personnel du funérarium nous dévisagea sans aucune gêne, mais je m'en fichais, le bonheur était là et je n'avais qu'une envie, en profiter.

POV Edward

Le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Oh oui, le plus merveilleux.

Il n'y a plus qu'elle et moi. Nous.

Plus personne ne viendra nous détruire.

Elle est à moi pour toujours et à jamais.

Je l'ai ramenée chez nous.

Elle est heureuse et j'aime ça. Non j'adore ça.

Je le savais que la débarrasser de lui, lui plairait.

Bon débarrasser est un bien grand mot.

Il a quand même fallu qu'elle veuille le ramener avec nous.

Cet enfoiré, mais pour elle j'ai accepté.

Je trouverai un moyen de le virer.

Mais je saurai être patient.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle prépare pour ce soir, mais elle m'a expressément demandé de m'éclipser quelques heures.

De la laisser seule.

J'erre donc dans les rues.

Je pense à nous. A elle.

J'en reviens pas. M'imaginer qu'il n'y a plus que nous deux me réjouit.

J'ai envie de sauter partout. J'ai envie de la prendre avec moi et de partir.

Loin, loin d'ici, loin de lui. Même mort, il est là malgré tout.

Et j'ai peur.

Quand je pense à tout à l'heure et l'autre vieux qui a osé poser ses mains sur elle.

Pourquoi ils veulent tous me la prendre ?

Ils ne voient pas qu'elle m'appartient.

Elle n'a besoin de personne d'autre. Elle n'a besoin que de moi.

Je suis le seul à pouvoir la rendre heureuse.

_« Elle est à toi Edward. Et tu dois faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle le reste. Tu dois les éloigner d'elle. Elle est ton sang, ton âme, elle est toi comme tu es elle. »_

_Il_ a raison, ils n'ont pas le droit de la détourner de nous.

Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous séparer.

Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour me la voler.

Je dois rentrer. Je dois la retrouver.

Je cours. Vite.

Et si elle voulait rester seule pour me quitter et partir avec lui ?

Et si elle n'était plus là quand j'arrive.

Je me mets à hurler.

_Non, Bella me laisse pas. Bellaaaaaaaa._

Je vois les passants se retourner sur moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

Ils l'ont vue partir c'est ça ?

Ils savent qu'elle m'a abandonné.

Pourquoi l'ai-je laissée ? Bella non !

J'entre dans l'appartement et elle est là.

Merci mon dieu.

Je suis essoufflé. Je me jette sur elle.

- Bella, oh Bella mon amour tu es là.

- Edward lâche-moi tout de suite.

Qu…quoi.

La lâcher ? Pourquoi ?

- Mon ange ?

Son visage est dur. Ses yeux sont rouges. Elle a pleuré.

Elle est magnifique. Tellement belle. Ma déesse.

Je ne peux pas la laisser m'échapper.

Je ne veux pas l'étouffer, alors je m'écarte un peu.

Je l'admire.

Elle a mis la robe blanche dans laquelle je l'ai rencontrée.

Elle lui va si bien.

J'ai envie d'elle. Je veux la posséder, je ne veux faire qu'un avec elle.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle me repousse.

Elle est en colère. Je regarde partout autour de nous.

Je ne comprends pas.

Tout est parfait pourtant.

Oh putain c'est quoi ça ?

- Bella ? C'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as mis là ?

- C'est toi Edward ? C'est toi qui l'as tué ? Tu as tué Jasper ? Dis le moi Edward.

Elle hurle.

Elle me fait mal.

Elle vient de m'arracher le cœur.

Il est là, dans son urne au dessus de la cheminée. Il trône en dessous d'une photo de nous.

Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ?

De quoi ? Moi…tuer…Jasper ?

- Bébé de quoi tu parles ?

Elle est tellement belle en colère.

Je sens mon sexe se gonfler de plaisir.

Oh merde, elle a mis la broche éventail en diamant que je lui ai achetée. Celle où j'ai fait graver tout mon amour pour elle.

Mon chibre devient encore plus douloureux en la voyant.

Pourquoi son regard est vide ?

- Edward la police est venue.

Elle est en sanglot.

Je m'approche, je n'aime pas la voir pleurer.

Je veux la voir sourire, comme tout à l'heure.

Je lui prends la main.

Elle a mon briquet. Mon briquet ? Police ? Oh putain !

- Mon amour, je…

- C'est toi qui l'as tué. Ils ont trouvé ce briquet sur Jasper. C'est le tien Edward. C'est celui que j'ai fait graver à ton nom. Pourquoi Edward ? Pourquoi ?

- Je… c'était un accident, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'enlève, il voulait nous séparer mon amour. Il était jaloux de nous.

Telle une furie, elle se met à me hurler dessus.

Je ne comprends que des bribes de mots.

Je ne mérite pas ça, je l'ai fait pour nous, pour elle.

En même temps qu'elle hurle elle commence à tout balancer sur son passage.

Elle s'arrache les cheveux, la table qu'elle avait préparée se retrouve renversée, elle lance tout ce qu'elle trouve à portée de main. Elle est prise d'hystérie.

La voir dans cet état me fait peur et me donne envie d'elle encore plus.

_« Ne la laisse pas faire, prends là, ça la calmera, tu sais qu'elle ne peut pas te résister, tu es le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter. Seules tes caresses l'apaiseront. Prends là Edward ! »_

- Bella je suis là, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas grave mon ange, on n'a pas besoin de lui. Tu m'as et je t'ai c'est le principal non ? Bella s'il te plait regarde moi.

Elle s'arrête et regarde vers moi.

Son regard vide de tout à l'heure a fait place à cette petite lueur qui me dit que dans quelques minutes elle me demandera de la faire mienne.

La jolie table qu'elle avait préparée est en miettes par terre.

La vaisselle en mille morceaux, le chandelier qui devait certainement éclairer notre repas est arrivé dans la cheminée, les photos de notre couple sont éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce.

Et pour mon plus grand bonheur, il est dispersé au sol. Ses cendres se sont répandues devant l'âtre et mon ange piétine dedans comme si de rien n'était.

J'esquisse un sourire.

Je savais que je l'aurais. Je l'ai eu.

Edward Cullen 1- Jasper Hale mort !!!!

Je m'approche. J'ai besoin de la serrer contre moi, de lui montrer que je ne lui en veux pas. Qu'elle est ma plus grande joie.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir pour cette enflure. Après tout je ne lui avais pas dit.

Elle se laisse faire, elle pose sa tête contre ma poitrine.

- Bella, c'est pas grave, je l'ai fais pour toi tu sais.

Je la laisse reprendre son souffle et prendre la mesure de ce que je lui dis.

- Il voulait nous séparer et tu sais que sans moi tu n'es rien. Et pareil pour moi sans toi je suis perdu. On a besoin d'être tous les deux. Rien que nous deux mon amour. Toi, moi et personne d'autre.

- Je sais, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi Edward, je…, tu aurais dû me le dire. J'ai eu peur quand la police est venue. J'ai eu peur qu'ils ne t'arrachent à moi. Que deviendrais-je ?

- Shuttttt mon ange, je suis là.

Je la tiens serrée contre moi un petit moment, puis elle se dégage de mon étreinte.

- Je suis désolée mon amour.

Cette fille est parfaite.

Putain ce que je peux l'avoir dans la peau.

Elle s'excuse. Je viens de lui apprendre que j'ai tué son meilleur ami et elle s'excuse.

- Je vais nettoyer tout ça et après je veux que tu m'aimes, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour Edward, je veux t'appartenir, je te veux en moi pour l'éternité. Aime-moi Edward, j'ai besoin de toi. Besoin que tu me touches. Besoin que tu me goûtes. Montre-moi ton amour. Tu ne me quitteras jamais.

- Je ne partirai nulle part sans toi, mon ange.

- Tu le promets ?

- Tout ce que tu veux. C'est nous, rien que nous.

_« Comment tu peux lui promettre ça ? Y aura toujours quelqu'un pour se mettre en travers de votre amour. Y aura toujours un enfoiré qui essaiera de te la prendre Edward, tu dois la garder pour toi, rien que pour toi. »_

Elle commence à vouloir ramasser les débris de sa colère, mais il me la faut maintenant.

Je la retourne vers moi et plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

J'ai envie de prendre mon temps.

Je la prends dans mes bras et vais la déposer sur le canapé.

Je commence à passer ma langue dans son cou, sous son oreille, je descends le long de sa carotide et m'arrête d'un coup.

Sa robe blanche est en train de rougir. Une tâche de sang prend forme au niveau de son sein gauche.

C'est beau, je suis fasciné.

Elle attrape mon visage.

- Edward ?

- Hum.

- T'arrête pas, continue.

- Tu es blessée Bella.

- Et alors ?

_« Elle a raison, et alors ? Elle veut que tu la goûtes Edward, elle s'offre à toi, alors prend ce qu'elle te donne, profites-en, tu ne sais pas pour combien de temps tu l'as encore. »_

Je reprends. Je fais descendre les bretelles de sa robe sur ses épaules, léchant sa peau, savourant son parfum, sa douceur.

La tâche de sang se fait de plus en plus grande et je décide d'ôter sa robe de sa poitrine. Je vois alors une petite blessure au niveau de la naissance de son sein et y pose mes lèvres. Je la fixe dans les yeux et le sourire qu'elle m'adresse est angélique.

- Vas-y Edward. Mon sang est à toi, je suis à toi.

Oh mon dieu.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus.

Je repose ma bouche contre sa blessure et y passe ma langue.

La fragrance de son sang est un pur délice. Je n'ai jamais gouté quelque chose d'aussi doux.

Je passe mon doigt sur la plaie et dessine une ligne descendant jusqu'à la pointe dure de son sein. Puis ma langue l'efface. Pour mieux recommencer.

- Edward je veux me goûter sur tes lèvres, me supplia t'elle.

Je repasse alors ma bouche sur le filet rouge qui coule lentement entre ses seins, puis remonte jusqu'à la sienne.

Elle agrippe mes cheveux et se jette sur moi. Sa langue lèche mes lèvres et aspire cette partie d'elle qu'elle me réclame.

Elle ne pourra jamais être plus à moi qu'à ce moment là.

Elle vient de m'offrir son sang, l'essence de sa vie.

Elle vient de faire de moi le plus satisfait des hommes.

Tandis qu'elle m'embrasse, cramponnant mon visage entre ses deux petites mains, les miennes jouent avec sa poitrine, pincent ses pointes durcies, les faisant rouler entre mes doigts.

Elle gémit en moi, nos langues se mêlant l'une à l'autre, essayant de ne faire qu'une.

Ses mains lâchent mon visage pour attraper ma cravate et déboutonner ma chemise. Je décide de l'aider.

- Garde la cravate !

Oh putain, j'aime quand elle me donne des ordres.

Une fois ma chemise ôtée, elle me repousse et me fait allonger.

Elle passe ses jambes de chaque côté de mes hanches et je peux sentir la moiteur de sa féminité à travers mon pantalon.

Elle se frotte sur mon sexe tendu et je dois me retenir pour ne pas jouir instantanément.

Ma déesse est aussi mon démon.

Mon paradis et mon enfer.

Elle se penche sur moi, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres et commence à passer sa langue sur ma mâchoire, dans mon cou, descendant vers la naissance de mes pectoraux, mes tétons…

La sensation est divine.

Je suis au ciel.

Le sang de sa plaie continue à couler lentement sur son buste, une goutte tombe au dessus de mon nombril et elle se penche pour l'aspirer m'entrainant dans des sentiments indéfinissables.

La vision qu'elle m'offre est digne des plus grands films érotiques.

Je suis plus qu'à l'étroit dans mon pantalon et n'ai qu'une envie : me retrouver nu sur elle, pour enfin pouvoir la sentir sous moi, sentir la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps.

Pour qu'elle comprenne, je roule des hanches entre ses jambes.

Elle relève son visage vers le mien, fixe mon regard et déboutonne mon pantalon.

Enfin.

Elle le fait glisser le long de mes jambes et débarrasse mon corps de tout autre vêtement hormis ma cravate.

En remontant vers mes lèvres, elle passe sa langue sur mon sexe tendu à bloc.

Un gémissement sort de ma gorge.

Elle sera à moi, maintenant.

Je l'attrape et lui fais prendre ma place.

Je fais glisser sa robe et ôte son shorty, dernière barrière à l'union de nos deux corps.

Remontant vers elle, je m'arrête au niveau de sa féminité et décide de lui offrir la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

J'écarte légèrement ses cuisses et approche mes lèvres de son plaisir.

Je passe ma langue sur son intimité et lèche son désir de moi.

Son odeur et sa saveur sont divines.

Elle se cambre, ses mains se posent sur mes cheveux et exercent une pression pour que je la prenne dans ma bouche plus fortement.

Ce que je fais instantanément sans me faire prier.

J'enroule ma langue autour de son clitoris, le suce, l'aspire, le grignote du bout des dents.

J'introduis un doigt en elle, suivi d'un deuxième et commence des va et vient rythmés par mes coups de langues.

Son souffle court, sa poitrine se soulevant de façon effrénée et ses gémissements me font accélérer pour la conduire dans la spirale de son orgasme.

Je sens ses parois se serrer autour de mes doigts et dans une dernière succion, j'aspire son bouton gonflé de désir. Elle hurle son plaisir et ses doigts accrochent mon crâne.

Je relève alors mes yeux pour les plonger dans les siens et dois me stopper immédiatement.

- Edward ?

Putain.

Nooooooon.

Je l'ai crevé. Je lui ai fait sauter la cervelle.

Et il est encore là.

Et son sourire de vainqueur, je vais lui faire ravaler moi.

- Edward ? Ca va ?

- Oui, mon ange, ça va.

Tiens espèce d'enfoiré, tu vas voir à qui elle est.

Je remonte vers ses lèvres, tout en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, à lui.

Je vois la noirceur de ses yeux et ne peux retenir un sourire.

Mes mains parcourent le corps de Bella, son ventre si plat et doux, le velours de ses seins mélangé à la dureté de ses tétons. Ma langue explore le moindre recoin de sa peau, jouant avec les frissons qui la parcourent.

Bella respire difficilement et la voir dans cet état d'excitation, cet état procuré par **moi** et devant lui de surcroit, manque avoir raison de mon propre désir.

Il s'approche de nous et je le vois se baisser vers l'oreille de mon ange.

Je grogne et le prends de court en allant moi-même titiller le point si sensible sous son lobe.

Il recule tout en me jetant un regard assassin.

Je vais lui montrer qui sera le vainqueur.

Ses mains à elle, agrippent mes fesses et je comprends qu'il est temps de la faire mienne.

Je remonte donc mon visage vers le sien et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, pénétrant sa bouche de ma langue et la pressant contre la sienne. Elle se laisse faire, tendrement, tandis qu'elle frotte sa féminité tout contre mon sexe gonflé.

Je ne peux plus retarder mon intrusion en elle et la pénètre d'un seul et unique coup de rein. Elle étouffe un gémissement dans ma bouche et plante ses ongles dans mon dos, y laissant certainement des marques, tatouage éphémère de notre passion commune.

Tandis que je fais des allers et venues en elle, dans la chair si tendre et douce de sa féminité, il nous regarde.

Tu vois espèce de sale cabot, elle est à moi et rien qu'à moi.

Il n'y a que moi pour lui donner autant de plaisir, autant d'amour.

_En es tu sûr Edward ?_

Dégage !!!!

_Pourquoi as-tu si peur de moi, si tu es si sûr d'être le seul à pouvoir lui donner tant de satisfaction._

_Regarde ce que moi aussi je peux lui faire. Regarde Edward, il n'y a pas que toi._

Il passe ses mains sur sa poitrine et elle frissonne de plaisir. Elle gémit son bonheur.

Comment ? Nooooon !!

Comment peut-elle me faire ça ?

C'est moi qui la pénètre, elle est à moi, à moi !

- Qui est en toi là ? Qui te mène vers la félicité ?

- C'est toi Edward.

- A qui tu appartiens ?

- A toi Edward.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi Bébé ?

- Pourquoi tu gémis ?

- Parce que j'aime tes mains sur moi, j'aime ton sexe en moi, j'aime ta langue sur mon corps, dans ma bouche.

Malgré cela cet enfoiré continue son exploration.

Il pose ses lèvres sur celles de ma femme.

_Hummmmm quelle douceur. _

_Oh mon Dieu encore plus douces que l'autre jour._

_Regarde, elle y prend du plaisir Edward. Regarde elle met la langue. Elle me veut, ce n'est plus seulement toi qu'elle veut mais moi aussi._

Et c'est vrai.

Je la regarde et elle a vraiment l'air d'aimer ça.

Ses lèvres sont gonflées et rouge carmin.

Sa respiration est irrégulière.

Son souffle court.

Sa peau brulante de désir.

Sa voix rauque.

Ses yeux noircis par le plaisir.

Elle ne peut pas me faire ça.

Pas à moi qui aurais tout donné, tout fait pour elle.

Je dois lui montrer tout ce que j'éprouve pour elle.

Qu'elle se rende compte que personne ne pourra jamais l'idolâtrer comme je le fais.

C'est toi qui va voir.

Je vais te montrer qui la possède. A qui elle appartient.

Je vais te montrer qui va la faire grimper au ciel.

Je passe mes mains autour de son visage. Le bloque et l'approche du mien, plaquant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Ma langue part à la recherche de la sienne et un tango commence alors, tandis que je passe mes mains sur la finesse de son cou.

Elle est à moi et cela à jamais et pour toujours.

Mes coups de reins se font plus puissants et plus profond.

J'halète contre sa bouche. Mes mains se mettent à la serrer pour retenir mon orgasme.

Je ne veux pas venir avant elle. Je veux que nous arrivions ensemble au paroxysme de notre plaisir.

Je la sens se tendre, se cambrer, prémices de son orgasme arrivant.

Je serre, serre et je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps. Je viens en même temps qu'elle.

Un soubresaut la fait se cambrer contre moi et redescendre aussitôt dans un râle puissant tandis que je laisse échapper mon plaisir au fond de son ventre.

Je pose mes lèvres une dernière fois contre les siennes.

Je lève mon visage vers lui afin qu'il voit qui est celui qui lui a offert le plus de plaisir.

Personne.

Je regarde partout dans la pièce.

Vide.

Je me penche vers Bella quand j'entends alors des voix inconnues toutes proches.

Quelques jours plus tard

Il a gagné, il me l'a prise.

Même mort il a réussi à me la voler.

Pourtant j'ai fait tout ce qu'_il_ me disait.

Je veux la rejoindre.

Elle est à moi.

Mais ils ont enlevé tout ce qui pouvait m'aider.

Je leur hurle qu'elle m'attend, qu'elle m'appelle.

Mais à part me sédater pour arrêter de les emmerder ils ne font rien pour moi.

Je l'entends me hurler son amour, elle me dit que je lui manque, qu'elle ne veut pas être avec lui, mais avec moi.

Sa voix est douce et même si elle crie elle me fait un effet dingue.

Je l'imagine me tendant les bras, son sourire, sa robe blanche flottant dans l'air autour d'elle aussi légère qu'une plume.

Je sens mon sexe se gorger de désir.

Je dois la rejoindre.

J'ai besoin de la sentir sous mes doigts, sous ma bouche, son exquise saveur me manque.

Oui je sais comment faire.

Ce sera de leur faute.

Vu qu'ils ne m'aident pas, je n'ai que cette solution.

Je porte mon bras à ma bouche.

Pense aux fois où elle y a posé ses lèvres, aux caresses de ses doigts.

J'y plante mes dents.

Je n'ai même pas mal.

Je l'entends qui me dit de continuer, qu'elle me veut, qu'elle ne peut vivre sans moi, même là-bas.

Je continue, plus fort.

Je sens mon sang s'écouler lentement de mon corps.

Je vais pouvoir la rejoindre.

Je la vois enfin.

Elle est encore plus jolie que dans mes souvenirs.

Oh mon dieu, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, de la déshabiller et de la faire mienne.

Elle s'approche de moi. Elle rayonne.

Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Elle est si douce.

Je la caresse, elle gémit, j'ai envie d'elle.

Je la bloque contre le mur.

La retourne.

Je vais la prendre vite.

J'ai peur qu'elle ne m'échappe encore.

Elle se met à hurler.

Elle appelle de l'aide.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne lui veux pas de mal. Je l'aime c'est tout.

Je sens des bras m'éloigner d'elle.

Je suis sûr que c'est lui encore.

Je me débats.

Je ne la lâcherai pas.

- Bella mon ange, dis leur que je ne te veux pas de mal. Dis leur que tu me veux aussi. C'est toi qui m'as appelé. Ils veulent nous séparer encore Bella. Dis leur s'il te plait, je t'en prie, je meure sans toi. Dis-leur.

_- Edward ? Mr Cullen ? Vous m'entendez ? Serrez-moi la main si vous m'entendez ? Mr Cullen ?_

- On se retrouvera Bébé. Il te suffit de trouver comment me rejoindre et nous aurons la mort comme éternité ensemble. Rejoins-moi Edward sinon je devrais rester avec Jasper. Et je te veux toi, je ne veux pas de lui. Edward je t'en prie, dans la vie j'avais besoin de toi, mais dans la mort aussi.

Tu vois je réponds à ta question, oui je te suivrai partout. La mort est à nous.

Qu…quoi ?

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooon !!!!!!! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!

Je ne peux pas la laisser avec lui.

Elle a besoin de moi ?

Elle ne le supportera pas.

Je devrais être heureux.

Mais j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à la rejoindre.

J'ai mal, je me sens faible.

Laissez-moi la rejoindre. Laissez-moi la retrouver.

Je vous en prie.

Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.

J'ai besoin d'elle. De son amour.

Laissez-moi.

- Je suis là mon amour, prends ma main. Viens avec moi.

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

**Fin**

* * *

Alors Verdict ? Enfin de celles (et ceux qui sait) qui auront réussi à me lire jusqu'au bout !!!

Je sais, je vous l'avez dit que c'était tout droit sorti de mon imagination et malheureusement mon cerveau n'est pas bien fini en fait !!!

Je me doute que certaines personnes seront dérangées par la noirceur d'Edward et les réactions à contre courant de Bella mais là est toute la beauté de ce concours !!! Pouvoir écrire des trucs q'on ne ferait pas en règle générale !!!! Alors merci au week-end mickey où Lily s'est malheureusement ennuyée et du coup nous a sorti cette brillante idée !!! Tu vois Lily l'ennui c'est bien défois !!!! :)

Allez je veux toutes vos réactions, bonnes ou mauvaises, je prends tout !!!

A bientôt So.


End file.
